Must be a love potion
by Eviljellybean88
Summary: draco finds himself falling for hermione, but won't admit it to himself so he thinks someone must have slipped him a love potion.
1. what's happening

(A/N: if anyone finds any errors in here please tell me in an email or in your review. Thanx :)

'God dammit why must you taunt me so' Draco thought as he sat at the back of his history of magic class. For some strange reason the minute Hermione walked into the classroom he couldn't take his eyes off her. It had been going on like this all day, in every class he had with her he would be desperately trying to do his work, but the minute his eyes looked up they would be instantly glued to her.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't take his eyes off her, but whatever it was it was driving him crazy. He didn't even realize that the weasel kept giving him dirty looks and that the tips of his ears were slowly turning bright red with suppressed rage.

It was just something about her that keep his attention, he didn't know whether it was the way she was sucking on that infernal sucker or the way she would chew on the tip of her quill or run her hands through her hair, her hair was the color of rich caramel and chocolate mixed together flowing in gorgeous slightly frizzy curls all the way down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the same deep, but at the same time light chocolate color; they were eyes that you could just get lost in; just let everything else fade away until you were swimming in pools of liquid creamy chocolate, and getting wrapped up in the rich, luxurious and comforting smell.

'God dammit this stupid sexy –no not sexy, not sexy at all. Okay, this stupid mud-muggleborn ARGH she's messing with my mind and my life' Draco wondered how anyone hadn't noticed what he was doing yet (he didn't see the weasel). While he had been thinking professor binns had written down notes on the board. He supposed he should be busily scribbling them down like the rest of the class, but he figured that he would just get them from one of his housemates later on.

The bustle of students around him signified the end of class. 'Great' he thought 'another wasted class period'. He slowly got up and made his way out into the now empty hallway. He had just round his second corner when he heard the thoroughly pissed off voice of the weasel. 'Hermione, how on earth could you have not felt his eyes on you he was looking at you the whole time like you were some kind of a human T-bone steak or something' he heard ron practically yell. His whole head looked like it was on fire and after that rather poor comparison it looked like it was ready to start shooting steam out of his nose and ears. It was really a quite amusing sight to behold; even potter was smirking a bit.

Hermione didn't look angry or anything she just listened very patiently through out his whole out burst; it seemed like this kind of this happened quite often. After Ron was finally done Hermione said 'no, Ron I did not see or feel him looking at me. You know it's not that big of deal really, you shouldn't get so worked up.' All three boys looked rather surprised at her response. The weasel was about to comment, but potter shot him a warning glance and he shut his mouth. 'Wow' he thought 'she took that very well she didn't even get mad or anything... hmmmm, I wonder what's up?'

Draco entered the great hall out of habit and sat down at his table. He didn't feel very hungry at all so he just poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. All though dinner he could feel the weasels furious glares at him. He didn't care maybe if he glared hard enough his head really would explode. After dinner he walked down to the dungeons where the slytherin common room was. He said the password (slithering snakes) and went up to his room. He knew it was too early to go to bed, but he didn't feel like being in the common room surrounded by people anyway.

He thought back over the day and why he couldn't stop starring at hermione. I bet at lunch or somehow she slipped some kind of potion into his drink and that's why he had been so obsessed with her. I bet she made some sort-of minor strength love potion and that was why he was thinking all those weird thoughts because he certainly wouldn't have thought those on his own. And with that comforting thought he fell into dreamland even thought it was only 8:00.


	2. another day

Draco woke up the next morning with much the same headache as he had had the previous morning. 'Aurgh' he groaned upon remembering yesterday. 'I wonder if the love potion is still working, I hope it's not, please let it have only been a one-day thing' he thought. Very slowly and reluctantly he got out of bed and began his morning ritual that consisted of taking a shower, brushing his teeth and putting on his uniform. He no longer bothered to gel back his hair and after drying it he just let it fall in his face. He smirked at the mirror, growled and said 'hey, sexy,' winked at his reflection and walked out.

Draco entered the great hall and sat down at his usual spot. 'So far, so good' he thought 'but then again granger isn't even here yet, so I for all I know the potion could still be working' he thought as an after thought. He was usually awake before most of the school anyway so maybe he could eat his breakfast and be out of there and heading down to potions before the golden trio even entered the hall.

He had finished his breakfast in a world record time and was ten steps away from the door when low and behold the golden trio graced the hall with their presents. Almost at once as if on cue, his head slowly turned and came to rest on hermione. She was looking at him, staring him right in the eyes. Draco turned realized what he was doing and slowly put on his infamous sneer and with a little trouble turned his head around and continued walking out of the great hall.

Once outside the double oak doors the pulling sensation he had had since she walked in stopped. 'Whew, I managed to do that pretty smoothly' he thought. 'The potion is not as strong today as it was yesterday' he thought triumphantly. 'Yes, I will finally be able to get some work done' he thought with a satisfied sigh.

He walked in the potions' classroom and took his spot at the very back of the room. He took out his potions' textbook and looked up love potions. When he'd found the page he was looking for he began reading: The love potion is a very strong potion. When made properly the love potion ensnares the mind and brain and makes whoever drinks it fall madly in love with the potion maker. 'Ok, this is definitely not the potion granger poisoned me with' Draco mumbled. ' Ok, so I have to find a potion that is like a love potion, but way less powerful' Draco mused.

He looked through his book for another five minutes before he felt that familiar tug trying to make him look up. 'Now if I hadn't known what that tug meant I would have looked up, but no I am not that stupid I know that tug means granger is in the room with her stupid lackeys' he thought smartly.

Potions was going along fine or as fine as potions can go. Draco was not looking at hermione; he was keeping his head down and focusing on his potion. He only looked up when he had to copy down notes on the board or to watch snape bully neville. Nevilles' cauldron, which was supposed to be a nice shade of blue, was now a horrible (in Draco's opinion) shade of bright pink. Snape's expression was almost as funny as him bullying neville. He could hear snape saying 'you stupid boy, I told you to put the beeswax in first, not the honey. I should have known you would have messed this potion up, you do every other.' While watching and listening to snape was amusing he could already feel his eyes tugging in the direction of hermione. With a bit of difficulty he lowered his head again and concentrated on making his potion.

Once out of potions he felt the pull lesson with each step he took and when he went around the corner it disappeared. 'Whew, I'm glad that's gone, well, at least for the moment' Draco thought to himself. 'Ok, once granger can no longer see me or we are not within a certain range of each other the force field or whatever that thing is goes away. So I just have to make sure to say clear of granger. Damn' Draco thought. 'This is never going to work I have almost half my classes with her. The only time it might work is on the weekends and in my common room and I don't want to say in there the whole weekend this is supposed to be a hogsmead weekend. But she will probably go and if I don't go I can walk around the castle as I please. Or if she's not going then I'll go and I'll still have a granger free weekend. Ha, I win both ways' Draco thought and laugh an evil triumphant laugh.

The rest of the day pasted without incident with the exception of history of magic. All they did in there was listen to the old coot talk and write down notes. He could get the notes from anyone in slytherin later on anyway.

This was his free period to do as much starring and gawking and thinking about hermione all he wanted. Since the weasel wasn't in classes today for some strange reason he didn't have to worry about him glaring at him all the time. He also found out that whenever he gave in to the pull it would go away for a little while, until would feel the tug again then he would resume he staring and his thoughts. For the time he was not staring or thinking about her he was researching what potion she had used on him. So far he wasn't having much luck.

Dinner came and Draco reluctantly trudged down to the great hall. If it hadn't been that he was hungry he would have skipped dinner all together and headed straight up to his room.

He entered the great hall and was glad to find that the dream team wasn't there. 'Maybe they won't come to dinner at all' he thought excitedly. As if on cue the golden trio entered the great hall much to Dracos' enbitterment. Draco figured it was ok to look at hermione when she was all the way across the hall. When he looked up he found her already looking at him. Draco quickly averted his eyes back down to his plate and decided that the pull was much stronger when they both were looking at each other.

Draco finished dinner in much the same manner as he had breakfast. He got up and started walking toward the double oak doors feeling the pull getting less and less.

When he was finally outside the great hall he leaned against the doors and breathed a sigh a relief, he was free from whatever spell she had put on his for the entire weekend.

Later that night in bed he thought 'if she does go to hogsmead which she probably will, I think I will camp out in the library by the fireplace with a good book. With the thought of a granger free weekend Draco fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. hermione's POV

(AN: finally an update:). This chapter is dedicated to deranged fruit who made me write this:)

(Hermione's POV)

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP……….. I blearily opened my eyes not wanting to get up, but since my alarm was still beeping rather annoyingly I decided I should probably just get. I gathered my clothes and reluctantly headed out to the bathroom. 

As the hot water cascaded over my body it relieved all the troubles of the past week. A lot had happened. A lot of weird things, things that ordinarily don't happen in a normal week.

As I was washing my hair I thought about the one person I was least likely to ever think about, Draco Malfoy.

For some reason he had been starring at me practically the whole entire week. " Now why would he ever do such a thing. From his daily reactions towards me it's seems highly unlikely he would ever look at me voluntarily, much less stare" hermione thought as she dried herself off with the towel.

As I walked downstairs I noticed Harry and Ron sitting on one of the couches by the fire playing chess. I knew they were going to ask me to go with them to hogsmead today, so I silently creep past them ever so slowly inching my way towards the portrait. As if they knew of my presence they both turned around and said "morning mione" in unison. "Crap, caught and I was almost out to" I thought bitterly as I made my way over to them.

"So are you going to hogsmead today?" harry asked as he watched one of his pawns get crushed. " No, I think I'm going to go to the library today to do some research" I said hoping they wouldn't make a big deal out of it. As harry told me that they'd miss me and would bring me back lots of candy I distinctly heard ron mutter 'figures.' While glaring darkly at ron I thanked harry and told him I'd see them at dinner.

I exited the portrait hole thinking about ron's weird behavior lately. 'It had started when I he told me about how malfoy had been watching me the whole entire period. Like I hadn't known that already' I laughed as the conversation we had replayed in my head. 'At the time I had told ron that I hadn't noticed him at all to calm him down and mainly just to shut him up.' 'He was making such a big deal out of it, while harry on the other hand was just standing there with a smirk on his face.'

I put ron out of my mind and again thought of my worst enemy, the evil ferret. Why had he been watching me?' That was the question I had kept asking myself over and over again this week. 'Why had he been he been starring at me?' Even though I had been pretending not to notice him, I had felt him every glance, even though they weren't really glances at all, they were piercing stares like he was trying to drill a hole in the back of my head with his eyes. Especially at mealtime was when I could feel his ever-present gaze the most.

Towards the end of the week I could feel his gaze lessening in almost all my classes with him with the exception of history of magic. In that class it was worse than ever and to add to my luck it was a double period so I had to endure over two hours of pretending not to know his penetrating stare. How I longed to turn around and ask him what the hell he was staring at. I didn't only because I knew he'd answer with something like " nothin mudblood" or something to that effect. SMACK! I stumbled backwards and looked up to see the object of my thoughts " the amazing bouncing ferret." Weird I thought he would be in hogsmead with everyone else. By the shocked looked on his face he probably thought I would be there too. Now he was just staring at me, 'that isn't anything new' I thought sarcastically as I waved my hand in front of his face. After doing this he sort of snapped out of whatever he was in and once he saw it was me in front of him he immediately put a scowl on his face. With a rather half hearted sneer he drawled 'watch where your going mudblood' and with that he stalked around the next corner.  
I shrugged, in all the years here with him you would have thought he could have came up with a something a bit more creative than that I mused as I rounded the corner and into the library intent on doing some quiet research. 


	4. saturday

The next morning after a somewhat restful night draco literally fell out of bed due to those confounded bed sheets. After disentangling himself he went through his morning routine without change except to run a little bit of gel through his hair before letting it fall in front of his eyes. It was his talking mirror this time that growled "you sexy beast you" before he quickly silenced it with his wand. His father had bought him this mirror as a joke birthday present. Instead of just sending him a ordinary mirror that just gave out plain compliments, he had to go and buy the one that gave him sexual compliments. It would have been okay if it had been a woman saying those words to him, but the thought that it was a mirror was just plain wrong. He swore that if it would have had arms it probably would have tried to feel him up as well. Draco shuddered at thought of a mirror feeling him up, about as bad as pansy touching him; he sniggered at the thought.

Draco was still smirking as he walked down the staircase, but that smirk was quickly erased from his face when a squealing pansy flung herself at him. Not even bothering to listen to what she was screeching about he pried her off him and made a quick escape for the exit.

Once outside in the hallway he leaned against the brick wall and sighed in relief. One of these days he thought one of these days she's going to be the death of me, if granger doesn't get there first. Damn! Why did I have to think about her, today was going to be a granger free day. Yes! I almost forgot today is going to be a granger free day, yeah! He screamed in a most girlish way and did a little leap in the air that was quite un-malfoyish. Realizing what he had just done quickly ran off down the hall praying no one had seen his display of girlishness. Damn girl, look what she just made me do, the next time I see her she had better hope she is with a whole bunch of people.

Draco continued making open-ended threats as he stormed through the halls until… SMACK! He felt himself collide with a warm body. He looked up 'oh it's just granger' and started to turn away when his mind clicked 'GRANGER' 'what the bloody hell was she doing here, she was supposed to be in hogsmead with the two dunce heads twiddle dee and twiddle dum.' Suddenly he saw something flesh colored being waved in front of his face. He focused his eyes and saw that it was her hand she was waving. 'Oh god, she's waving her hand in my face, I must be standing here looking really stupid.' With that draco forced himself out of his thoughts and looked at her properly 'oh god, say something draco, say something, anything don't just stare at her like that.' 'Watch where you're going mudblood' was my lame attempt at an insult. 'I'd better get going before I make an even bigger ass of myself than already have' draco thought as he took off around the next corner.

'Why is she here she is supposed to be in hogsmead not here noooooooo!' Draco, by this time was totally freaking out which was really not good for his heart at all. Through-out his tirade he didn't even notice where he was going and ended up taking a back stair case that completely turned him around and had him going in the direction he just came from. Draco of course did not know this because he was still going on about the rotten luck he was having.

With a small bump for the second time that day he ran into something. This time though it wasn't a person he looked up to find the solid oak library doors looming in front of him.

'How did I get here' draco wondered. 'Oh well, I guess I should use this time to look up what kind of curse she has me under' 'wait, this is the library, this is grangers second home.' 'Argh, this day is not turning out how I planned at all, so why can't another thing go wrong in my perfect' draco sighed exasperatedly as he pushed the door open.

Even though he was trying to be inconspicuous as he entered the door just didn't want that as it gave an almighty CREEK as it swung open. Just like it was rehearsed every single eye including hermione's; especially hermione's looked up. Draco deliberately avoided her eyes and put a sneer on his face and headed over to the nearest row of book shelves.

'Ok, now let's find a nice secluded place with no granger' 'awe, here's a nice little place, perfect' draco thought as he sat down in a squishy armchair ready to begin a little research. ' Finally, I might be able to break this thing'

draco thought with relief.

"Love potions":

So you think you've accidentally drank a love potion, not to worry…

This was as far as draco got because at that moment his eyes willed him to look up, in doing so he saw the one thing that would make him do something like that, hermione. She was staring right at him with those gorgeous chocolate eyes that just drew you in and made you want to stare at them forever. As draco was staring he was only half conscience that she was getting up towards moving. ' Oh crap, she's coming over here, she's coming over here.' Without warning draco got up and bolted leaving a very shocked hermione in his wake.


	5. the library

"Fun with history" no, I don't think so "Crazy cures you'll never believe" no, god what a bunch of rubbish "Love potions: the signs" 'ah, here it is good now I'll finally be able to solve whether he fits or not' hermione signed, satisfied that she was finally going to find some answers.

Awe, yes, squishy, squishy, squishy, this is so nice now if I just had a nice cold glass of pumpkin juice I'd be ready to study. With a backward glance hermione made sure madam pince had her nose buried in a book before conjuring herself the aforementioned drink. Slurp, suck, slurp, slurp, wow, that hit the spot, now on to business. Hermione sat back in her cushy armchair sipping her juice as she opened the book and looked at the table of contents:

Table of contents

What to do when you think you know……..89

How to identify……..102

I think I drank some……..111

How to control it……..117

How to control them once you know……..121

If you didn't mean it for him/her……..129

The cure; if you want one…….135

Hmmm… I guess I'll have to turn to pg. 102 that might have what I'm looking for. Let's see 65, 78, 98, ah, here it is 102.

How to identify

So you think someone has "it" for you, well they might just have been slipped an infamous love potion. Maybe they are just plain smitten. Here's some sure-fire ways to see whether he true blue or just fooling you. He hasn't paid you any attention until now, now they are staring at you like there's no tomorrow. They have been mean to you in the past, but now they can hardly get out a decent insult. They seem to always be around you even when they never were before. they sometimes stutter or become flustered when trying to come up with a decent insult or go in a trance like state then flee the scene. They may not make eye contact for several days then stare endlessly for days on end. Generally ends with insanity, suicide, lovesick, obsessive or profession of utmost love and a marriage proposal if not cured.

Well, ok, he has some of the symptoms, but not all, I might just have to do some spying to see if he measures up to the signs. Hermione looked over the signs again ' ok, maybe he didn't take a full-blown dose of it, I haven't seen insanity or proposals of undying love yet, so maybe he just had a bit. it's probably not that at all I'm probably just overreacting' hermione thought trying to reason with herself.

Half an hour and two pumpkin juices later hermione had finished the book and taken notes (hey, she's hermione, she takes notes even when it's not for school). With a look at her watch and a gasp at how late it really was. She turned around and was about to head for the door when something caught her eye. Just as if it was planned out perfectly she looked through a line of perfectly stacked rows and saw, the one, the only, Mr. Draco Malfoy himself and he was starring right at her. Hermione looked behind her to make sure he wasn't looking at something behind her. As she looked she saw no one, a bit surprised she decided to walk over to him to find out why he was starring at her so obviously. As she approached the last row of books separating her from the mal-ferret he did his weird little snapping thing again as if his mind had been on some distant planet. As quick as a flash they stared at each other for a split second before he bolted out the door.

Hermione was needless to say a bit shocked, usually if they had a confrontation like this he would have at least made some attempt to insult her in some way before strutting off in that incredibly annoying fashion of his. No, he didn't do anything just acted like a total spaz. Hermione thought back to the book 'go in a trance like state then flee the scene' that was what he pretty much, he looked like a deer caught in head lights. Nah probably just a fluke; nothing else. With that hermione made her way out the door and headed up to her dormitory intent on a good nights sleep with love potions and certainferrets far, far from her mind.


	6. draco's POV

Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, OH, MY GOD. Ok, breathe in breathe out breathe in, breathe out ok good I am calm, cool and collect there's nothing wrong with me I'm not crazy, I'm not insane. I AM JUST BLOODY FINE.

After this not so little outburst draco was sitting on the edge of his bed with his chest heaving up and down at an astonishing rate, almost to the point of hyperventilation. For the last half an hour after practically sprinting up to his room, draco had been walking back and forth across his room trying to convince himself that there was a perfectly

logical explanation for what just happened in the library.

Grrrrrrrrrrr rumble rumble rumble GROWL draco looked down no longer able to avoid his hunger. It was dinner but as draco really didn't want to go down to the dinning hall after what had happened therefore decided to make a little trip down to the kitchens. With that draco got off his bed with an enormous groan from both him and the bedsprings both not wanting him to leave at all.

Walking down to the kitchens it suddenly dawned on him that to reach the kitchens he would have to go through the dining hall. "GOD DAMMIT, WHY IS NOTHING GOING RIGHT TODAY?" this was what draco screamed as he approached the large oak doors. As he opened them they emitted a very audible SQUEAK. The dull roar that had occupied the hall a minute before was now so silent you could hear a pin drop. Every single head in the hall had stopped whatever they were doing and slowly turned around and fixed their eyes on him. Every single person except one who had her face buried behind a book. Draco glared at her before glaring everyone else and stalking towards the doors that lead down to the kitchens.

Once outside the doors draco leaned against them the color finally coming back onto his face. The picture of hermione behind that book and potter and weasely laughing him; harry especially so.

'Stupid potter' draco fumed as he tickled the pear rather roughly. He entered the kitchen and a hundred little house elves gather around him beaming up at him. One of the house elves squeaked through the crowd 'what can we get for you master malfoy.' Um… Just bring me some stuff from dinner. Draco sat down at one of the long tables and put his head down and waited for whatever food the house elves would bring him.

The smell of roast beef and pumpkin juice was just enough to get draco to pick his head up. Two little house elves were coming towards him with a flagerd (I don't even know if this is a word, but it sounds likes something J.K. wrote, so please tell me if this is correct, if not please tell me what should be used instead.) of pumpkin juice and an assortment of roast beef sandwiches. The tray had barely been set down when draco dug in, being very hungry since only eating a bit at breakfast. Exactly an half an hour later the platter which had previously held the sandwiches and pumpkin juice were sparkling clean, every last morsel eaten.

Draco exited the kitchens only to come about one inch from the thing that was always on his mind. There she stood hermione granger in all her prettines….no not prettiness, this is granger you are standing right in front of. In fact they were so close that he could smell her breath which, he was surprised to discover smelled all nice and minty fresh. He mused for a second what it would be like to kiss those minty smelling lips before a rather loud COUGH was heard from somewhere in front of him. Draco forced himself to focus on two flesh colored blobs directly in front of him. His eyes focused a bit more and saw that the two flesh colored blobs were indeed scarface and the currently bright red weasel. The weasel was glaring at him so hard he thought he might either blow up or have his pop out of his head. Scarface on the other hand wasn't glaring at him at all, but holding back the weasel and smirking at him and hermione. Totally confused at his lack of malice draco walked past a now curious hermione glaring at the weasel and pothead before saying 'red really isn't your color' and out the door.

Making his way across the hall draco couldn't, but think about the little incident that had just happened back by the kitchens. He had been so close to her and she hadn't even done anything she just stood there breathing her heavenly minty breath on him in short little puffs. He didn't even know if she was looking him in the eyes, he was too preoccupied with their close proximity and his own rampant heartbeat to notice anything else. Then there was potter and weasely, weasely was nothing new, he always looked like was going to explode, but potter a.k.a. the-boy-who-refused-to-croak was acting weird, for the last two times he had seen him he had been smirking the most annoying smirk ever. It was the kind of smirk that said I-know-something-you-don't and it was even more infuriating when it was aimed at him. 'I hate not knowing things, especially when it comes to St. potter' draco fumed. 'Hmmm… where should I go next, I really don't want to go back to my dorm, hmmm… where to go, where to go, not the library grangers probably there and I don't need another run in with her, no matter how much I would like to. Ah, hell I'll just go back to my dorm at least there I can lie on my back and look at this little spot on the ceiling that looks remotely like a beaver.'

Draco trudged down to the dungeons not really wanting to go to bed yet or look at that little beaver like thing. Draco flopped onto his bed and groaned its Monday tomorrow, great a whole entire week of granger, yay, I'm so happy. I'm kind of sleepy it's only 10:00 though :yawn: this must be some sort of after effect of the :yawn: potion :yawn:. 'goodnight' yawned draco at the little ceiling beaver before falling asleep.


	7. all is revieled

(A/N: I will try to update on Wednesdays, so don't expect it any sooner than that:) (A/N: Sorry, I know I said that I'll update every Wednesday, but I couldn't get on here because my mom had banned me.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in any way shape or form. I would like to but sadly I don't all I own is the plot of this story and my incredibly cute pug t-shirt.

Reviews: thanx to everyone for the reviews and if your new and reading this, a review is much appreciated, even if it is just to let me know your reading.

Deranged Fruit: the above disclaimer I wrote just for you. This chapter you might find out what our Mr. Potter is up to, but maybe not. he wasn't smirking at he was smirking at draco. No not one of these harry gone evil fics. Sorry, I am going to put ginny in this chapter just for you.

Jadecowan: thanks, and don't worry even if you don't review I know you still love me.

Cold-eyes-for-you: thanx! I don't know you'll soon find out. Sorry it took so long to update.

BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Harry woke up and blearily and started swatting blindly at his alarm clock. Once grabbing hold of it he threw it across the room where as if by magic (a/n: hehe as if by magic) it bounced off and rolled around still buzzing rather loudly. Harry could have slapped himself, nearly every morning he would forget that it wasn't a muggle alarm clock, that it was magic and charmed so it wouldn't break.

He got out of bed, grab his wand and being it way too early in the morning for his liking 'accioed' it into his hands and muttered 'silencio' (sp?). Harry had nearly forgotten why he had gotten up at 6:30 on a Sunday. Upon remembering he almost let out a little high pitched girly squeak of excitement, that is, almost.

He opened the door and trudged across the hall towards the bathroom. He opened the door, walked in, striped and climbed into the nice hot shower. Oh he was going to have so much fun, he had waited for this for practically two months and now he would finally be able to do it; that is if he did it right.

Harry stepped out of the shower totally pumped and ready to go. He walked down the stairs, across the almost completely dark common room and out the portrait hole, the fat lady grumbling about early risers.

He looked down at his watch; he had finally gotten it to work again after its plunge into the lake in fourth year. 'shit' he swore, it was now 7:00 and he was behind schedule, if he wanted to make it to the kitchens on time he'd really have to hurry if he didn't want ot be late. Make that run, he'd never be able to get there just walking.

Harry took off at near breakneck speed bursting through the huge oak doors and across the hall. The few people there looked at him strangly then went back to whatever they were doing. Once again, he burst through another set of doors and almost ran right into the painting of the bowl of fruit. Panting, he wearily tickled the pear and dragged himself into the kitchens. Before he was able to sit down at a table, a squeal erupted from somewhere behind him and before he knew it he was flat on his stomach and something was holding him tightly around the middle.

Harry didn't have to think twice to know what it was. 'dobby!' he exclaimed dislodging the house elf from his back; just the house elf I wanted to see. 'o.k., now, I have a job for you. You see this vile' and with that he held up a glass vial filled with pinkish colored liquid inside. ' I need you to get this to draco malfoy, do you understand?' 'yes, harry potter sir, but why does you want to do that sir.' Because dobby I am going to get him back for everything that he has done to us over the past five years' 'and think of it this way, dobby, by delivering this and making sure he takes it, you will be getting him back too, for all the times he or his family were horrible to you.'

Dobby looked at him, as if he was trying to figure out if this was the right thing to do, or not. 'I don't knows sir, dobby will try' 'o.k., thanks a bunch dobby, I would really appreciate it if you did that.'

Harry walked across the hall and sat down at the gryffindor table unable to keep the huge smile off his face.

The doors opened and a red head came over to him and sat down. 'Hey, ginny' harry said smiling at her, 'hey, harry.' She leaned in and whispered 'did you do it yet, when are you going to do it, did it work? Harry leaned in too and said 'I don't know yet, I gave it to dobby and he said he would try to do it. I hope it does though.' 'This is going to be so funny if it works, god, I can't wait.'

Just then ron and hermione came through the doors. 'Oh, I forgot to ask you, who are you going to make him fall in love with' ginny asked. 'Hermione.'


	8. more revieled

(A/N: the chapter after this might be the last chapter, but I don't know I might add another, depending on if I can finish this by the next one or not. If not then it might have to be 10 chapters long, but I 'm not going over 10, that's my limit.)(In the harry speaking with his mouth full of food part, just so you know I misspelled the words on purpose ;) (This is an early update, but expect the next one next Wednesday ;)

Disclaimer: i don't own this yada, yada, yada, if you want a real disclaimer look at one of my previous chapters, i don't remember which one those:)

On to reviews:

Cold-eyes-for-you: Thanx! Yep, we finally got to find out what was going on.

Ice-Phoenix-Tears: Thanx! Here it is I hope you like it.

'Hermione!' ginny shrieked, why her, you know they both hate each other, not to mention that they are both going to be at your throat when they find out.

'Whoa!' 'slow down gin, I kind of altered the potion a little bit, both of them won't feel the effects. I only had malfoy take the potion, I never had hermione take anything.' Harry explained.

'So, when malfoy took it, it must have had something of hermiones in it to make him fall in love' ginny said.

'Yeah, sometink lik that, that why I neded miones harrbus becauch I wasn't goin to go up and pul sume out of her heed or ack her, she way too spart and she pwobly figer it out and run the hole ting' said harry threw a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

'Oh, yeah,' harry swallowed 'It wasn't a love potion, those were way too strong for what I wanted and besides that's majorly against school rules and I didn't want him to fall in love with her. Being hermione she would probably figure it out right away and go brew a counter-potion before anything embarrassing could happen' ' I just gave him a simple crush potion, so he would think he was beginning to start liking her' ' it would just mess his mind up so much that was thinking these things about her and couldn't stop himself' 'it's just the perfect revenge and he deserves this so much for all that he's done to all of us, he deserves more.' ' I would have made a less potent love potion instead if they weren't forbidden' with that harry sighed 'if only, if only.

'Harry!' Ginny's voice broke strongly into his daydream. 'So, let me get this straight, you gave malfoy a potion that would make him have un-pure thoughts, well, at least un pure to him, about hermione, but this potion doesn't effect hermione in any way except that she's his target crush' 'and anyway since when do you care about majorly breaking school rules, you've done it every year' 'and please, don't talk with your mouth full it reminds me of ron too much' ginny said with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

'Yes, that's pretty much it except that this certain potion doesn't have a counter-potion or spell, so, if hermione's in the library trying to figure out what's wrong with like I know she is, then she's not going to be able to do anything about it' 'and the rules I have broken are for doing something good, and I really don't think that dumbledore would let me off the hook so easily this time if he found out that I was brewing an illegal potion.' harry finished with something between smile a self-satisfied smirk.

'What!' ginny exploded 'you mean that there is no way to reverse it, he'll be stuck like that forever.'

'No! Oh, god, no, of course not' 'he'll only have to wait until tomorrow, then when he wakes up in the morning he'll just go back to being the same old prat he is all the time, then it will go back to being the same old boring stuff' harry said with a heavy sigh.

'Great I can't wait to see what happens when hermione finds out, god, she's really going to be pissed knowing that you were exploiting her like that' without even telling her, I'm sure she would have helped you if you would have just told her what you wanted to do. She would have enjoyed this as much as you are.' Ginny said.

'Yeah, I know she would have, but I couldn't risk it, she might have disapproved and forbid the whole entire thing and I just couldn't have that.' 'Then on the rare possibility that she would have agreed she would have told me that we really should include ron and I don't want ron to know.' Harry explained.

'Why not?' asked ginny puzzled

'Well, ron's not very good at keeping secrets and if I told him theres no doubt about it that he would want to help. You know how much he hates malfoy so; he just wouldn't be able to resist rubbing it in his face every time he sees him. Then that would get him suspicious and he would most likely go to snape and get him involved, then everything would just go downhill after that.' Harry said out of breath from talking so fast.

'Alright whatever, I'm going to head to class, here comes ron and hermione; just don't make it look so obvious this time.' And with that she exited through the solid oak doors.

'I really shouldn't have told, I should have just kept this to myself' harry mused as ron and hermione took their seats next to him.

'So' ron began 'What's up?'


	9. the curse is finally lifted

"Pfft nothing, what's makes you think something's up huh? Hmmm… yeah that's right nothing, hmmm nothing is up, at all, that right there that was nothing, not anything, not one single thing he he he" Harry said nervously "what's up with you guys cause there is most certainly nothing up with me." "Well" Ron started not entirely sure what to say next "see me and Hermione here were just coming down here to eat breakfast like we always do so me saying 'what's up?' is just a greeting and not really a question cause nothins really happened since last night."

"Oh, sorry then, you know the coffee, it just makes me jittery, you don't need to take me away to the funny farm or anything" Harry said, trying his best to sound normal. "Alright, let's just forget this ever happened and start eating, we don't have very much time until potions and I want to get their early so I can get a seat in the very back." Hermione said as she sat down. "I understand not wanting to be very close to snape, but why the sudden migration to the back, we're usually in near the front, though I don't know why" Ron said looking slightly puzzled.

"Because, then Malfoy won't be able to stare at me without looking back at me to do so and I don't think he'll do that unless he really is under a love spell and can't help himself hmmm….." Hermione trailed off lost in thought. Meanwhile, as Harry heard this his mind started freaking out _oh my god, she knows, eeekkk went Harry's mind, I knew she'd find out of course she's find out why wouldn't she, she's brilliant and I'm gonna be a great big pile of dust, but no she can't do that, I'm the wonder boy and I must live so she can't kill me! yay! rejoiced Harry's mind_

"Harry, Harry" it was Ron and he was trying to get Harry's attention and trying to pull something from his mouth. "What" Harry said feeling mildly annoyed that his internal monologue had been interrupted. "You zoned out again and then you started chewing on your spoon and make weird noises and faces, I thought you were having a seizure" Ron said clearly relieved that Harry was okay. "No, I'm fine thanks, just thinkin' now come on we only have a couple of minutes to get to class." Harry said as the trio got up and head down to the dungeons for potions.

Even though arriving late Hermione managed to snag the last seat in the very back of the room. She noted that Malfoy looked disappointed in her choice of seating, but that meant that her plan would hopefully work and she'd see whether he'd be helpless to look at her or if by some really weird chance if he actually liked her like that.

She shuddered, but then took back her shudders, well she thought if Malfoy wasn't being all arrogant and stuck up then what would he be like, maybe he'd be tolerable, maybe even kinda nice and sweet, maybe it wouldn't be to bad if he had suddenly taken an in me. Then again maybe he'd still be his arrogant, smart ass self, but not really that mean anymore.

So Hermione decided that whatever way he was if this wasn't some weird spell then she would go with it and see where it took her cause she was open minded unlike her two best friends who would probably hold a grudge against him until the day they die.

Hermione looked up in time to hear Snape naming the partners for the day. The potion was one that Snape didn't usually do, but Dumbledore or someone must have forced him to do it. It was a beauty potion, which meant it had a spell to go with it and if mixed right and applied to the parts that were to be "beautified" the spell would change into whatever kind of make-up the spell caster wanted.

Hermione herself didn't really care for make up, but it never hurt to learn a new potion so she stopped daydreaming in time to hear Snape saying the Malfoy would be her partner. In all truth, she didn't really care about that this time cause then she could try and identify if it was a spell or a regular little crush. Surprisingly she saw Malfoy moving towards her looking slightly hesitant like she might bite. She smiled at him which made him even more unsure as he sat down next to her then stood back up again and said "why don't I just go and get the ingredients." He didn't give her any time to answer, just walked up to the front of the classroom and started measuring for ingredients.

Sigh, man this pull or whatever is almost gone, I can still feel it a little bit, but it's still there enough to bug me he thought grumpily as he measured the ingredients for the stupid girly potion they had to make. It wasn't fair he grumbled, why couldn't Snape make the girls do the frilly potion and have the guys do something macho. He couldn't think of anything right now cause he was too preoccupied with getting the right ingredients and wondering how Granger would look with make up on her.

Damn thoughts, god, I'm so glad nobody can read m thoughts, I must remember to thank father for all those occulemency lessons cause I really don't want Snape reading my mind this week. He knew this was Snape favorite pass time while his students were working other than bullying Neville. He headed back cause one can only measure ingredients for so long.

He didn't know what it was, but Granger was looking different today and not in the beauty way, but in the I know something that you don't kinda way. _Eeekkk went Dracos mind maybe she knows whats been happening to me, maybe those lessons weren't as good as I thought and she's reading my mind all class and knows everything eeekkk she could be doing it right now and know that I know that she knows what I've been thinking about alright Draco stop thinking right now! No more thinking about sexy eeekkk STOP!_

Oh, the fleshy thing is waving again, I must have been zoning long enough for her to notice, alright now act natural, don't do anything stupid, just be your normal self. Alright now! Draco sat down and proceeded to spill his cup of sapling bark all over their table. With a mental wince he cleaned up his half of the desk space while Hermione cleaned hers.

The rest of the lesson went by fairly well for both Draco and Hermione with the exception of Draco spilling things a couple of more times and almost adding the wrong ingredient cause he was thinking about how soft Hermione's skin looked. Hermione herself was having a fun time making Malfoy nervous cause that was something you didn't see everyday, it was like Neville actually making a perfect potion. Hermione paused in her mind to say sorry to Neville for that comment, but she couldn't help that it was true.

Malfoy was definitely not his usual self and Hermione found herself quite liking the "new Malfoy" he wasn't even sneering properly any more, he was too busy trying not to mess up the potion to concentrate on being mean even Snape was noticing this cause he kept giving them these weird glances.

By the time class was over Draco was mentally wiped out and just want to get back to his room, but of course it wasn't even lunch time yet so he would have to hold out through the rest of the day. Thank god he had history of magic next and he could just sleep for two hours.

Most of the day went by fairly quickly to the surprise of both Draco and Hermione and before either knew it, it was dinner time and Draco was actually feeling great, much less panic attacky than he had earlier that morning. In fact, he was feeling great because the pull had completely gone away and he had thankfully gotten back most of his cocky swagger and was able to look directly at Hermione without feeling any kind of pull.

He didn't feel entirely back to normal though, since potions he still had found himself thinking about Hermione and he even dreamed about a fluffy brown pillow that he could hold forever in his two hour long nap session in professor binns class. And he was hoping there was chocolate mousse for dessert tonight. His thoughts still revolved around her, but at least he was able to control himself now. He was very happy when indeed there was chocolate mousse for dessert and he took his time and imagined that he was eating her chocolate brown eyes before he got to grossed out at the imagery his mind provided for him and decided to head on up to back where he could think about Hermione in the warm shower and imagine he was holding her and then go to sleep in his bed while dreaming of floating down rivers of creamy chocolate.

A/N: yeah I know this the longest chapter I've ever written, but I felt I owned everyone who read the story and really wanted to know what came next an explanation.


End file.
